Gotcha!
by Anime-Queen-2011
Summary: What if after Judai's duel with the Duel King he found himself back at Duel Academia? What if Yugi told him he wasn't done yet? "Don't walk away with regrets, Judai-kun." Regrets? My own series finale! Spur of the moment oneshot. JxA, RxR!


_Hey, everyone! This is a complete, spur-of-the-moment one-shot! I thought of this idea after I finally saw the series finale of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I just had to get it down onto paper…err…documents. _

_So I hope you like my totally random, out of the blue, fanfic! _

_Oh! I almost forgot to mention that there's a song in here, but it isn't a songfic. It's just a random song that I thought would work perfectly for what I was trying to say. _

_Anyway, enjoy the story! : )_

_**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! But, alas, I am a mere crazed fangirl. The power to take total control of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX is not mine. : ( I also do not own the lyrics to 'Breathless' by Cascada.**_

_**Claimer: All my idea! This is my way of ending the series!**_

**Note: I use the Japanese names! Don't get surprised, you've been warned. Why did I suddenly change my style? You'll see as the fic goes on! ;) I'll explain at the end why if you don't figure it out.**

_**xXx**_

**NARRATIVE POV**

Yuki Judai groaned groggily, rolling his head softly to the side. Slowly he blinked back into awareness, sitting up abruptly when he realized where he was. He was in the wing of Duel Academia where Yugi Mutou's legendary deck was displayed. He remembered Hane Kuriboh leading him there and the King of Duelists himself waiting there for him.

'_It is time for our __**true graduation duel**__._'

"Judai-kun."

Judai quickly looked up, seeing Yugi still standing there.

"Yugi-san, I thought you would have left by now." Judai took Yugi's outstretched hand and allowed the Duel King to help him to his feet.

"If I had left, you would have also, Judai-kun."

Judai nodded, saying, "Yes, there are things I need to do."

"Not yet."

Judai lightly titled his head to the side, giving Yugi a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

Yugi didn't respond immediately. Instead he narrowed his eyes slightly, looking at Judai closely. After a moment, he said, "You've gained back what you lost."

Judai realized it wasn't a question, but he nodded. "Yes," he answered.

Yugi nodded. "Good." Again, he narrowed his eyes and looked at Judai closely. "And you think you're ready to leave Duel Academia behind."

Another observation. Still, Judai answered, "Yes."

Yugi closed his eyes and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Judai-kun, but you still have a few things to settle."

"What things?"

Yugi chuckled and shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't tell you what needs to be settled. It is up to you to figure it out for yourself." Yugi raised his hand, silencing Judai before he had a chance to speak. "However, the one who has guided you for the past three years can help you discover what needs to be settled."

As if on cue, Hane Kuriboh appeared in front of Judai, chirping happily. He nudged his master's face before passing completely through him. Judai turned to see him at the door, pointing toward it with his wings; he was urging Judai to follow him.

"Hane Kuriboh will take you to where you need to be, Judai-kun," Yugi said, watching with slight amusement.

Judai turned to look at the Duel King and was about to speak when Hane Kuriboh began to chirp impatiently. Instead he sighed and hurried up the stairs to where his spirit partner was waiting for him. He reached out for the doorknob.

"Judai-kun."

He stopped and turned to face Yugi, saying, "Yes, Yugi-san?"

"There is one last thing I wish to tell you."

Judai nodded, giving Yugi his full attention.

"Don't walk away with regrets, Judai-kun. And always do what your heart tells you is right." Yugi smiled then.

Judai smiled in return. "Arigato, Yugi-san." He bowed and turned around, opening the door and following Hane Kuriboh, who began flying away quickly. "Oi! Slow down, Hane Kuriboh!" Judai ran to catch up with his friend, the door closing softly behind him.

Yugi chuckled, staring at the door as Kuriboh appeared next to him. He looked at his furry friend, a soft smile on his lips. "It seems our job here is done, Kuriboh."

The monster spirit chirped and brushed against his master's cheek, causing another chuckle from the King. "Yes, you're right. Judai-kun has become very strong, just as I remember." He smiled again, turning away from the door that Judai went through and disappearing into the shadows of the room.

_**xXx**_

"Hane Kuriboh, wait up!" Judai called, still trying to catch up with the fast flying monster spirit. Kuriboh merely chirped back at his master, urging to him to move faster. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Judai puffed out a breath, blowing some hair that had fallen in front of his face out of the way. "When did you get so fast anyway?"

Hane Kuriboh ignored the remark and continued to move quickly toward his destination. Judai simply sighed and tried to keep up. Eventually the winged fur ball stopped and turned around, looking at Judai and waiting for him to catch back up. Judai stopped where Kuriboh was, hunched over with his hands braced against his knees as he gasped for breath.

"Next time," he gasped, looking up at Hane Kuriboh, "I lead!"

Kuriboh just chirped and poked Judai with his wing, indicating toward a building with the other. Slowly, Judai stood up straight and looked at the building. It was lit up brightly with music and voices drifting from the open doors. Judai looked at Kuriboh, raising an eyebrow. "This is the graduation party."

Kuriboh closed his eyes and nodded, chirping happily.

"And you want me to go to it."

Again, Kuriboh nodded.

"Why?"

Kuriboh just chirped once before disappearing, causing Judai to sigh. He looked back at the building, remembering what Yugi-san had told him.

'_You still have a few things to settle._'

_What things?_ Judai wondered silently. He sighed again and began walking toward the building, dropping his bag at the bottom of the steps. "Well, I won't find out unless I go inside." He walked into the building and glanced around, seeing many students and teachers chatting happily as they ate. Soft music was playing in the background.

"Aniki!" Sho cheered as he rushed toward Judai.

"Hi, Sho." Judai smiled.

"We thought you left the island already," Kenzan said, walking up toward them with Rei.

Judai shrugged. "I was going to but I decided to come say goodbye to everyone." _I think._

Hane Kuriboh chirped in the back of Judai's mind, showing that he was partially right.

"You're really going to leave?" Sho sounded upset.

Judai nodded.

"Where are you going to go?" Rei asked, pouting.

Again, Judai shrugged. "I don't know."

An arm dropped around Judai's shoulder, startling him slightly until he turned to see who it was. "Johan."

The European champion smiled at his friend, saying, "Let's not worry about that right now."

"Johan's right!" Kenzan said. "Let's go get something to eat, Judai-aniki! The food is really good." He turned around and ran back to the table, Sho and Rei chasing after him yelling for him to leave some for everyone else.

"Shouldn't you be back at North Academia?" Judai asked, looking at Johan as they walked toward the table.

Johan shook his head. "No. Our graduation ceremony isn't for another week, so O'Brien and I decided to stay here." Johan looked at Judai, raising an eyebrow. "Why? Are you trying to get rid of me, Judai?"

"You know that's not what I meant," Judai said, shoving Johan slightly. The Gem Beast master just laughed, tossing his arm back around his best friend's shoulders.

"I know." He smiled at Judai, who smiled in return.

"Look at who decided to show up," Manjyome called as he, Fubuki, and O'Brien walked over to the group at the table. Manjyome looked at Judai, continuing, "We all thought you left the island."

"That's what Sho told me," Judai said, grabbing a fried shrimp off of a platter on the table. "But I haven't left just yet." He placed the shrimp in his mouth.

"So it would seem," O'Brien said.

"What changed your mind?" Fubuki asked.

Judai shrugged and grabbed another fried shrimp. "I just decided to come say goodbye to everyone before I left." He looked around the group at the table, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "Speaking of everyone, where's Asuka?"

"She went back to her dorm to change," Momoe said as she and Junko walked over to the group.

Fubuki pouted. "Why would she want to change?"

"Why would she need to change?" Judai asked a moment later, looking around the group.

"Haven't you noticed Fubuki's outfit, Aniki?" Sho asked, pointing at the elder Tenjoin. Judai looked at the graduate to whom Sho was pointing, noticing for the first time his eccentric outfit.

"He and Asuka dressed up like that," Johan explained, seeing Judai's confused expression.

"Yeah, but Asuka was getting annoyed by all of the stares she was getting, so she decided to go change back into her uniform," Momoe finished explaining. Fubuki looked upset, but chose to keep quiet.

Judai sighed and looked around the room, chewing on a fried shrimp, its tail hanging out of his mouth.

"Judai-sama," Rei called softly, tugging lightly on his sleeve. He looked at her confused, seeing a slight blush on her face. "If I asked you to do something, would you?"

"What do you need, Rei?" he asked, setting his plate of fried shrimp down on the table. Her face grew a deeper red and she looked away from him, out at the dance floor.

"Will you…will you please dance with me?"

"Nani?" Judai blinked a few times, surprised by the odd request. Rei's face grew even darker and turned back to look at him.

"I'd just like one last memory before you leave." She looked down at her feet, fidgeting slightly in embarrassment. Judai smiled softly, listening to the song change to something slower. He held his hand out, just below Rei's line of vision. She looked up slowly.

Judai chuckled and reached down, grabbing her hand. "Let's go dance then, Rei," he said, walking toward the dance floor. Rei smiled brightly sped up so she was walking right next to Judai, grabbing his arm and leaning against him. They stopped once they were on the floor; Judai dropped the hand he was holding and took the other one, placing his now free hand on her waist.

"Arigato, Judai," she whispered, placing her free hand on Judai's triceps, as it was the only thing she could reach. "Only, there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

She smiled timidly, a small blush creeping back onto her cheeks. "I can't dance."

Judai just chuckled. "That's not a problem, because I can." He leaned down slightly, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her up just enough so her toes were on his. Now that she stood up higher, she was able to place her hand on Judai's shoulder. She gasped, blushing to match Judai's blazer.

"Are you sure this is okay?"

He smiled and started dancing around the floor easily, despite the fact that he had Rei on his feet. "It's perfectly all right."

She smiled up at him, still blushing.

_**xXx**_

"Asuka, there you are!" Momoe cheered, waving so her friend knew where she was standing. Asuka smiled and hurried over to her friends and brother, now back in her uniform.

"I thought we agreed to wear these, Asuka!" Fubuki cried, tugging at his top.

Asuka made a face at him. "I was tired of being stared at, Nii-chan."

He sighed and nodded, folding his arms across his chest. "All right."

"Well look at that," Johan said, standing next to Asuka.

"Look at what?" O'Brien asked. Johan pointed across the table to the dance floor. Everyone turned to see just what Johan was pointing at; Judai dancing around the floor with Rei.

"I didn't know Judai-aniki knew how to dance," Kenzan said, sounding surprised.

"Why are they dancing?" Sho asked, taking a bite of a cracker.

"Rei asked Judai if he would dance with her so she could have one last memory before he left Duel Academia," Johan explained. "I overheard what they were saying," he continued, seeing Junko about to ask him how he knew.

"That's sweet of him," Asuka whispered, watching the pair dance with a blank expression. Fubuki watched his sister for a moment before grabbing Johan's arm, pulling him toward him.

"Johan, can you come with me for a moment?" he requested, seeing the confusion on Johan's face.

"Sure." The Gem Beast master followed the elder Tenjoin away from the group of friends.

"I wonder what they're talking about over there," Sho whispered to Kenzan. He just mumbled something because his mouth was full of food. Sho just sighed and shook his head.

"Are you okay, Asuka?" Momoe asked softly, tapping her hand. The younger Tenjoin sighed and looked back at her friend, seeing Junko standing next to her.

"I'm fine," she assured them, smiling. However, both could see that the smile was forced and fake.

"Why don't you ask Judai-kun to dance?" Momoe asked, pointing to prove the Judai and Rei were returning to the group. Rei was glowing and laughing, looking happier than ever; Judai had a contented smile on his face as Rei laughed and tried to hold his hand.

Asuka flushed and looked away from her two best friends, stammering, "What makes you think I want to dance with him?"

Junko sighed. "Asuka, everyone knows you have feelings for Judai."

Momoe gave Asuka a sad look. "Everyone but Judai himself."

Asuka looked at them, frowning. "Listen, its better this way."

"Better how?" Junko demanded.

"You'll have regrets if you don't tell him, Asuka!" Momoe agreed.

Asuka looked away. "Then I'll live with them. I've made my decision and I'm going to stick to it." She glared at the two standing behind her. "And if either you tell Judai how I feel I'll never forgive you." She turned away and walked over to O'Brien and Manjyome, joining their conversation.

Both girls frowned and folded their arms across their chests.

"Psst! Momoe, Junko, come here for a moment!" Fubuki called, beckoning them closer with his hand. Johan was still standing next to him, a small smirk on his lips. Both girls walked over to the pair, curious.

_**xXx**_

"Arigato, Judai-sama!" Rei cheered again, twirling underneath his hand. He chuckled and pulled his hand away from her.

"You're welcome, Rei, for the millionth time." He chuckled again and mussed her hair. "You don't have to keep thanking me."

She just smiled at him, hugging him briefly before running over to Kenzan and Sho. Judai just stood there, watching all of his friends talk amongst themselves.

'_Maybe it's time I took my leave,_' he thought softly. Hane Kuriboh quickly interrupted the thought, appearing on Judai's shoulder and scratching at his face. Judai looked at him, raising an eyebrow. '_What do you mean not yet?_'

"Excuse me, Judai," Fubuki said, running past the brunet.

"Ah, sure?" Judai turned after him, watching him run toward the DJ. He was giving him a confused look. A hand clamped onto his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Judai?" Johan asked. Judai nodded and looked back at his best friend.

"Yeah."

Johan nodded and released his grip on Judai's shoulder, folding his arms across the chest and looking out at the dance floor. Judai mimicked him, following his line of vision. Asuka was standing out there with Momoe and Junko and she looked confused, if not annoyed.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Judai found himself saying.

Johan looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Oh? Why?"

Judai felt his cheeks warm for some reason. "Just curious, that's all."

Johan chuckled, causing Judai to glare at him.

"Moving on," Judai said, losing the glare and turning away. Johan just laughed but Judai ignored him.

"Oi, Judai?" Johan called. The Osiris sighed and looked at the European champion.

"Hmm?"

"Gomen."

Judai's eyebrows drew together in confusion. "Why are you-" he began to ask but was cut off when Johan suddenly gave him a forceful shove to the middle of the dance floor. "Gah!" Judai staggered forward and slammed into someone's back, falling down on his behind. "Ah, sorry!"

"Judai?" Asuka turned around and looked at him confused.

"Asuka?" He took her offered hand and stood up.

"What's going on?" she asked, taking her hand back and looking around the room. Judai did the same, noticing that the dance floor had cleared quickly and now both of them were standing in the middle of a circle created by their fellow graduates.

"Wha-" Judai's question was cut off by the sound of music playing and a new song starting.

_Uptown another endless night  
Hearts break in early morning light  
(Yeah)  
I take my time _

"What is this?" Judai demanded, looking at Asuka. Her face was pink.

"Nii-chan," she muttered.

_Downtown a lonesome boy at home  
Don't know what's really going on  
(Yeah)  
I take my time_

Judai looked up to see Fubuki messing with the DJ equipment. Whatever the elder brunet was planning, Judai had a feeling he didn't want to get involved.

"Ah." Judai sighed and looked back at Asuka. "Gomen, Asuka." He bowed slightly and turned away, ready to walk away.

Asuka looked up, watched his back, a war in her eyes.

_But underneath it all it feels so right  
I feel am going crazy but I won't cry tonight_

Judai felt someone grab his wrist and jerk him back. "Huh!" He was suddenly staring into Asuka's eyes and finding it difficult to breath. The lyrics to the song playing suddenly seemed louder.__

Don't turn away I need to say  
You are the one who leaves me breathless 

Judai freed his wrist from Asuka and turned away again but Johan was standing right there, shaking his head. '_What's going on!_'

Asuka moved so she was standing in front of him.

_Don't run away I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you  
Now I know, I never meant to break a promise (Whoa)  
I never meant to say goodbye _

Judai turned the other way again but Asuka grabbed his hand and jerked him back, pulling herself against him, placing his hands on her hips.

_Don't turn away I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you_

Judai turned red, matching his blazer. "A-Asuka!"

_If I can start it all again  
I know you're more than just a friend  
(Yeah)  
I turn back time (I turn back time)_

He pulled his hands back and turned away.

_But underneath it all I know it feels so right  
I feel I'm going crazy but I won't cry tonight_

Again, Asuka grabbed his arm, pulling him back toward her. And again he found himself staring in her eyes, short of breath.

_Don't turn away I need to say  
You are the one who leaves me breathless _

Judai tried to pull away again but Asuka wound her arms around his neck, holding him against her.

_Don't run away I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you  
Now I know, I never meant to break a promise (Whoa)_

"I don't want to say goodbye," she whispered. He stared at her wide eyed.

_I never meant to say goodbye  
Don't turn away I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you_

She dropped her arms and pulled away from him, grabbing his hands in hers.

_Come take my hand lets break away _

She pulled him back, arms around her, before she suddenly released him, placing one hand on his chest.

_Don't stop don't be afraid cause I know _

"I don't want to regret never letting you know how I feel." She gave him a light shove and because of his shocked state, he fell completely on his back.

_We'll be forever_

_((music break-14 seconds)) _**(Next happens within this time)**

'_What's going on?_' Judai wondered, Asuka's words dancing in his mind.

'_I don't want to regret never letting you know how I feel._'

'_Regret…_' That was the second time Judai had heard the word today and he wondered what **he **would regret. He wondered what his heart was telling him. He wasn't sure what was going to happen in the next twenty years or just within the next year. But in this one moment, there was one thing he was absolutely positive of:

If he walked away from Asuka _now _he was going to regret it.

With a smile, Judai jumped to his feet, using his back as leverage. When he landed on his feet, Asuka had already turned away from him and was walking away. He took off his blazer, tossing it to Johan before he ran and grabbed Asuka's wrist, pulling her back against his chest as the song began again.

_Don't turn away I need to say  
You are the one who leaves me breathless _

"Judai," she whispered, sounding startled. He just smiled and ran his hand over her cheek.

_Don't run away I wanna stay  
As long as I can be with you  
Now I know, I never meant to break a promise (Whoa)_

"I don't want to say goodbye either, Asuka," he whispered back, running his free hand down her hair as his other held her wrist.

_I never meant to say goodbye _

"You don't?" She sounded hopeful but also like she didn't want to be.

_Don't turn away I wanna stay_

Judai nodded and looked into her eyes, saying, "_As long as I can be with you._"

Asuka flushed and tried to pull away, and succeeded until Judai grabbed her again, spinning her around and pulling her back against him.

_Don't turn away I need to say  
You're the one who leaves me breathless _

She stared into his eyes, surprise in hers. He just held her against him, one hand curled around the back of her neck as his other arm was around her waist, keeping her close.

"_Don't run away I wanna stay,_" he whispered the lyrics of the song to her.

"_You're the one who leaves me breathless,_" Asuka whispered back. Judai gave her goofy smile, her favorite smile. The song ended and everything was completely silent. Judai and Asuka were so close, their noses brushing; they could feel each other's heart beating against their own.

Again, Judai thought about what he would regret once he left Duel Academia. Since his duel with Yugi-san back in time, Judai has been wondering just what he should do, what he might or will regret. He also wondered briefly what his heart was telling him to do, to tell him what would be the right thing to do. All his heart was telling him right then was one thing…

"Aishiteru," he whispered, heart thumping painfully against his chest. Asuka gasped softly, her eyes widening just a hair. Judai took another risk and leaned forward, pressing his lips softly against hers. He felt her tense in his arms for a moment before she relaxed, her hands running up his chest and twining in his hair as she pressed herself closer and kissed him back.

Suddenly, the silence around them was broken. Someone suddenly screamed, but it was a happy scream, and then everyone else was cheering and clapping. Judai and Asuka remembered that they weren't alone, that the entire school was standing around them. They broke apart, both turning red.

"Aniki!" Sho screamed, running through the crowd to jump on Judai, causing him to stagger back.

"Sh-Sho?" Judai stammered. The small blunet pulled back, smiling up at the elder boy.

"It's about time!"

"Nani?" He pushed his friend away. By then, Kenzan and the others had created a small circle around the trio that stood in the middle of the dance floor.

"Way to go, Judai-aniki!" Kenzan cheered, clapping Judai on the back. Again, Judai staggered. He looked around at everyone around him, almost like a deer caught in the headlights. He noticed that there were two people missing from the group: Manjyome and Rei. He frowned and was about to say something when someone grabbed his hand, their fingers linking with his. He turned to see it was Asuka. She smiled at him and leaned up, pressing her lips against his cheek before laying her head on his shoulder, her free hand wrapping around his elbow.

Judai couldn't help it, he smiled and pressed his lips to the top of her head, squeezing her fingers. Suddenly all of his friends were talking quickly, saying things like 'it's about time' and 'I can't believe it took you guys this long'.

Suddenly, Judai was thinking the same things.

_**xXx**_

"I can't believe it! I can't _believe _she **did **that!" Rei screamed, stomping her foot on the ground as she glared at Asuka and Judai, even though she couldn't see them. "Judai-sama was meant to be mine! He was _always _meant to be mine!"

"Give it a rest, Rei."

She gasped and looked at the man standing next to her. "Manjyome-kun?"

Said boy raised a glass in his hand to his lips, taking a drink. "You know you were never meant to be with Judai."

Rei glared at him. "Oh, and you're not upset about him with Asuka?"

"Nope."

This shocked the younger student. "Why?"

The Ojama Master just sighed and looked at her. "I've loved Asuka for years but there's something there-" He pointed at the new pair in the middle of the dance floor. "-between the two of them that I just can't resent or try to replace."

"What do you mean, Manjyome-kun?"

He grabbed her chin softly, turning her head so she was looking out at Judai and Asuka. The two of them were laughing while they talked with their friends, holding hands as she leaned against him. "As long as I've known, Asuka, I've never seen her smile like that." He sighed and released his hold on Rei's face, dropping down into a chair. "I don't even think I've seen Judai that happy, and I've known that baka ever since I've joined Duel Academia." He took another drink from his glass.

"Wow, you really mean that," Rei whispered, dropping into the seat next to him. He nodded and looked at her.

"Yes. Of course I'm sad that it isn't me that can make Asuka smile like that but if I had to lose her to anyone, Judai is the only man I'd choose." He took another drink, looking out at the dance floor once again. "And I know you're thinking the same thing about Asuka."

Rei flushed and looked down at her hands, wringing her fingers. "Maybe," she mumbled. Manjyome chuckled and set his now empty glass on the table. Rei looked at him. "When did you suddenly decide let her go?"

Manjyome frowned and folded his arms across the table, eyes still focused on the Osiris and Obelisk pair. "When she refused to let him."

"That's very big of you, Manjyome," Fubuki said, appearing next to the boy clad in black.

"Master," Manjyome said, looking up at the elder Tenjoin in surprise.

"I'm proud of you, Manjyome." Fubuki placed his hand on his pupil's shoulder, squeezing it. "It's very big of you to let her go."

"She's never wanted me but has always wanted him." Manjyome sighed and looked away from the man he was speaking to, staring at his hands instead. "And deep down I know Judai has always wanted her as well."

Rei frowned and looked out to see Judai dipping Asuka, spinning her around; the Obelisk Queen laughed, her face flushed with happiness. Judai had the goofiest grin on his face and it was then Rei realized that Manjyome was right. Both of them had always wanted each other.

"I guess…I guess I need to let him go," Rei whispered. Manjyome, without looking at her, reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it.

"That'd be best, but at least he gave you good memories."

Rei, remembering how it felt to be held in the arms of the E-Hero duelist, smiled and nodded.

"Yes." She smiled at Manjyome. "I have no regrets."

"Neither do I," he agreed, releasing her hand and leaning back against his chair. Fubuki squeezed his shoulder once more before walking away. He smiled softly, looking of his shoulder at the pair sitting at the table.

'_You've really come a long way, Manjyome. You're going to be great once you leave here_.' The elder Tenjoin chuckled and walked out of the building, deciding that it was time he changed as well.

In more ways than one.

_**xXx**_

"How do you feel, Judai?" Johan asked, placing a drink in front of his friend. Judai smiled up at him.

"Arigato, and what do you mean how do I feel?" Judai took a sip from his drink. Johan smiled and sat down next to him. He noticed that Judai still wasn't wearing his Osiris blazer, that it was instead folded across the back of his chair.

"About Asuka."

Judai couldn't help but smile as he looked over to see her talking with Momoe and Junko, looking happier than he'd seen in a long time. "Perfect, that's how I feel," Judai answered honestly, looking at Johan.

The European chuckled. "I'm glad." Then, without warning, Johan was knocked out of his chair. "Gah!" He landed painfully on the ground, flinching as he rolled onto his back to stare up at Judai, who was the one who pushed him out of his chair. "What was that for, Judai?"

"Revenge for pushing me earlier." Judai took a drink from his glass.

"I apologized didn't I?" Johan questioned as he got back into his chair. Judai just looked at him, setting his glass down.

"That's what Fubuki and you were talking about, wasn't it?" Judai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Johan asked but Judai gave him a look that told him to drop the act. Johan sighed and nodded. "All right, you win. Yes, Fubuki wanted my help to get you and Asuka…ahhh…" He hesitated, trying to find the right word.

"Together. He wanted your help to get Asuka and I together." Judai leaned back against his chair. "He enlisted Momoe and Junko, didn't he?"

Johan smiled guiltily. "He had all of his bases covered."

Judai simply sighed, grabbing his friend's shoulder and squeezing it. "Yeah, that sounds like Fubuki." He blew out his breath and dropped his arm, staring off into space as he resting his cheek on his other hand. "Don't worry, I'm not mad at any of you. If anything, I'm glad you did it."

"Really? Why?" Johan leaned in, intrigued by his friends words.

Judai chuckled and looked at his friend, a soft smile on his lips. "I wouldn't have realized how I felt about Asuka until it was too late and then I would have had to live with that regret." He chuckled and looked back at the girl he'd known ever since he first joined Duel Academia. "And living with regrets is something I don't want to do."

Johan smiled. "I'm glad I could help you."

Judai chuckled and sighed, standing up. "Well, there's something I have to go do. I'll see you later, Johan." Judai grabbed his jacket and walked off. Johan turned in his chair and watched his best friend walk away, toward the boy in black standing in the corner of the room.

"Maybe he should have back up," Johan murmured to himself. His spirit partner Ruby appeared on the table, speaking softly to her master. "Hmmm." Johan smoothed his hand over her four long ears. "Right you are, Ruby." He looked back to see Judai nearing Manjyome. "Right you are."

_**xXx**_

"Oi, Manjyome," Judai called, gaining the boy's attention.

"What do you want, Judai?" Manjyome asked, looking at him.

"I want to make sure you're okay." Judai stopped a few feet away from Manjyome, his blazer folded carelessly over his arm.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because of Asuka and I."

Manjyome snorted. "Oh, that. Don't worry about me, Judai. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Judai didn't sound convinced.

"Yes, Judai, I'm sure." He looked at the red clad boy, still seeing that he wasn't convinced. "Listen, I've given up on trying to woo Asuka. She doesn't want me, Judai, she wants you. And you want her too."

The E-Hero master flushed.

"See?" Manjyome pointed at him. He sighed. "Listen, Judai, I'm bowing out gracefully here, all right?" He turned his hand, extending it to his longtime rival.

Judai smiled and took the hand, shaking it. "All right, Manjyome."

"But don't think just because I've lost this doesn't mean I'll lose in the future."

Judai looked at him confused, pulling his hand back. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, Yuki Judai, someday, someday within the next three years, I want to hear my manager say he's arranged a duel with some new pro league duelist named Yuki Judai." Manjyome narrowed his eyes. "Our last duel doesn't count and I want a rematch."

Judai couldn't help but smile. "All right, you're on, Manjyome." He turned around and waved at his friend and rival. "I'll see you then."

"I better." He was smiling as he turned away to go speak with Chronos about his future in the pro league.

_**xXx**_

"Aniki!" Sho waved his arms in the air, summoning Judai over. When he reached the large group, Sho continued, "When you first showed up you said you didn't know where you were going, right?"

"Hai," Judai answered, slipping his arms into the sleeves of his blazer.

"Well, why don't you come with me and Nii-chan. We could use your help!" Sho sounded like it was the perfect plan.

Judai smiled and fixed his collar, smoothing out his blazer. "Ah, arigato, Sho, but I can't accept."

The small blunet frowned. "Why?"

"It's true I don't know where I'm going but I know what I'm going to do." Judai smiled. "It's all a matter of finding where I need to be in order to do it."

Sho frowned but nodded.

"Are you leaving now?" O'Brien asked, seeing that Judai looked ready to leave.

"Yeah. I was on my way over to say goodbye to everyone before I left." He looked at all of his friends, all of whom were frowning. "Sayonara." He bowed just slightly.

"Will we see you again?" Kenzan asked, looking sad.

Judai smiled. "Of course, Kenzan. I'll be back someday and when I am, everyone will be exactly where they want to be."

"I hope you're right, Aniki," Sho whispered. Judai smiled and placed his hand on the smaller boy's shoulder, squeezing it.

"I am, Sho. Have faith in yourself. You and Kaiser will do a great job." He released Sho and took a step back. "You have each other."

"Hai, you're right, Aniki." Sho smiled. "Good luck."

"Arigato." Judai waved to all of his friends, turning and walking over to where Asuka stood with Momoe and Junko.

"Oh, hello, Judai," Momoe greeted, smiling.

"Hello, Momoe," he answered. Asuka turned and smiled at him. He looked at her. "Can we talk in private, Asuka?"

Her smile fell at the words, worry flashing in her eyes. "Sure."

He smiled at her and extended his arm, offering her his hand. Her smile returned, seeing that Judai wasn't about to try and take back what he confessed to her on the dance floor. She took his hand and they walked out of the building. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Judai stooped down and grabbed his bag, tossing it over his shoulder as the two of them walked hand-in-hand around the edge of the lake.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked, staring out at the lake.

"Us."

She stopped, causing him to stop. She looked at him confused. "What about us?"

Judai sighed and dropped his bag. "Asuka, aren't you going to study abroad in America?"

She nodded. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm not going to America, Asuka." He smoothed a hand over her hair. "I'm not exactly sure _where _I'm going, maybe I'll end up in America, but I don't think I'll end up where you'll be."

Asuka frowned and pulled her hand free, taking a step back so he could no longer touch her. "So are you saying that you made a mistake out on the dance floor? That you lied to me?"

"No! No, Asuka, I would never do something like that." He took a step toward her, reaching for her hands again. "I would never do something to hurt you like that."

"Then what do you mean? Just tell me what you're trying to say, Judai." She glared at him and pulled her hands back. "If you're going to say you meant what you said but we can't be together then save your breath." She shook her head. "I should never have told you."

"Asuka," Judai tried to get her attention but she kept muttering to herself, ignoring him. "Asuka." He sighed when she ignored him again. "Oi, Asuka!"

"Nani!" She sounded annoyed, snapping her head up to glare at him.

"How long are you going to be in America studying abroad?" He took a step toward her, taking her hands and his.

She didn't want to pull away, so she sighed and said, "Two years."

Judai ran his thumb over her knuckles, nodding. "So in exactly two years you'll be back here in Japan?"

"Hai." She cocked her head lightly to the side. "Why?"

Judai kept his gaze away from her, staring down at her hands. "Let's promise each other something."

"What?"

He looked up at her, staring into her eyes as he spoke, "Let's promise each other that exactly two years from today that we will meet each other at the place where Battle City began." He caressed her cheek softly with the back of his hand. "And then we can…be together," he whispered.

Asuka gasped softly. "Do you mean that, Judai?"

He nodded. "I don't regret what happened today, Asuka. And I didn't lie." He shook his head. "I could never lie to you."

She smiled then and nodded. "All right, Judai. I promise I'll meet you there exactly two years from now at two o'clock."

Judai smiled. "And I promise I won't be late."

She giggled, pulling her hands free. "I'll see you then." She waved goodbye to Judai and turned away from him.

"Oi, Asuka?"

She turned to face him, a confused look on her face. Judai placed one of his hands on her hip, the other folding behind her neck so he could pull her close as he pressed his lips to hers. Asuka tensed for a split second before relaxing and sinking into the kiss and into Judai. After a few, endless moments, they pulled away, breathing deeply.

Judai pressed his forehead against Asuka's, chuckling. "Gotcha."

She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "Goodbye, Judai."

"No, not goodbye." He pulled her back and stared into her eyes. "Aishiteru."

She flushed but smiled. "I know."

He kissed her again. "I'll see you soon."

"All right." She stood there and watched him grab his bag and walk away, turning around to wave at her once before he began sprinting toward the Osiris dorms.

"Asuka, are you okay?" Fubuki asked, walking up to his sister.

"Hai." She smiled and looked at her brother. "You changed."

He nodded. "I felt silly being dressed like this by myself."

She giggled, covering her mouth with her left hand. Fubuki pointed at it. "Oi, Asuka, what's that on your finger?"

Confused, she pulled her hand back to stare down at it. Sure enough there was a ring on her ring finger. It was gold with a ruby gem. It was simple but it was one the most beautiful things she'd ever seen.

"Is that from Judai?" Fubuki took her hand to look closely at the ring. "I think this is a real ruby."

"Judai didn't…" Her voice trailed off as she remembered the way he held her hands. He slipped it on her finger even before they made their promise; Judai was never going to let her forget about him. "Oh, Judai," she whispered, pulling her hand back from her brother. She took the ring off to look at it more closely. As she held it up, she noticed something engraved on the inside of the band. She turned the ring over and read what it said.

'_Gotcha!_'

She couldn't help but smile. She looked up to where Judai had ran, slipping the ring back on her finger.

'_Yes, you do._'

_**xXx**_

"Let's see, I said goodbye to all my friends and finally realized my feelings for Asuka, is that what I needed to do before I left?" Judai asked Hane Kuriboh as they walked toward the Osiris dorms. Kuriboh just chirped softly, causing Judai to sigh. "Great, what else is there?"

"Oi, Judai!"

Judai blinked once and looked around before he realized that the voice came from the dorm. He looked to see Johan sitting on the bottom step, a bag at his feet.

"Johan!"

The Gem Beast master smiled and stood up, grabbing his bag as he walked over to Judai.

"What are you doing?" Judai eyed his best friend and his back suspiciously.

"I'm going with you."

"NANI!" Judai staggered back a few steps before he recovered himself. "What about North Academia? And your own graduation ceremony?"

Johan chuckled. "I had a private ceremony. I needed to have my diploma before I was allowed to leave to come and help you."

"So you don't need to return?"

"No." Johan shook his head.

"You said that your ceremony wasn't for another week!"

Johan shrugged. "I lied."

Judai sighed. "But why are you coming with me?"

"Where else should I go? You're going to help people, Judai, and I want to help you." Johan cocked his head to the side. "Do you not want my help?"

"That's not it. I just…I don't know about this."

'What is your heart telling you to do, Judai?' Yubel asked, appearing in Judai's mind. He pursed his lips as he thought about it. He looked up at Johan.

"Why do you want to help me?"

Johan smiled and dropped his arm around Judai's shoulders. "Isn't it obvious, Judai?"

"Let's pretend it isn't."

Johan chuckled and smiled at his friend. "You're my best friend, Judai. No, you're not my best friend, you're much more than that." He dropped his arm and looked at Judai with a serious expression. "You're my _family_." Johan smiled. "And I don't let my family run off by themselves."

Judai blinked and looked at Johan.

'Family is good to have around, Judai,' Yubel said, smiling. 'You and Johan have a special bond. If you truly want to do good then allow Johan to come with us.'

In his mind, Judai looked at his guardian. '_You're okay with this?_'

Yubel nodded. 'I didn't like Johan because he made you happy but now all I want _is _for you to be happy.' She smiled. 'Besides, I can tell you feel the same about Johan as he does about you.'

Judai smiled and nodded. '_Yes, Johan is my family too._'

"Oi, Judai." Johan snapped his fingers in front of Judai's face. "Are you okay?"

"Hai." Judai smiled and looked at Johan. "Are you sure you want to come with me?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't."

"Okay then. Let's get moving, Otōto."

Johan smiled and nodded. "Hai."

Judai smiled. Hane Kuriboh cheered in the back of Judai's mind, pleased the he had finally resolved everything.

"So…where do we go?" Johan asked, looking at Judai.

The brunet blinked. "Umm…"

Yubel chuckled. 'Allow me.'

_**xXx**_

"Oi, how did we get here, Otōto?" Johan asked, looking around the desert they were standing in.

"Yubel brought us here." Judai shifted his bag on his shoulder.

"Why?"

Judai shrugged and looked at his friend…his brother. "I don't know, but let's go find out."

Johan smiled and the pair took off running. Johan got ahead of Judai, who had slowed down as he began to think. Two years…he had two years to travel the world with Johan and help as many people as he could. Then he would return to Japan and keep his promises to Manjyome, Sho, Kenzan, and Asuka.

He understood then what Yugi-san meant when he said Judai still had things to do before he could leave. Now, no matter how bad things would seem, Judai knew that there would be something for him to go back to.

Until then, all he had was his family.

"Otōto!"

The European stopped and looked back, seeing the Japanese boy running to catch up. '_Whoops, I didn't mean to get ahead of him._' "Sorry, Otōto. I didn't mean to get ahead of you."

Judai shook his head and stopped in front of the boy. "It's not that. There's just one thing I want to say."

"Nani?"

Judai smiled and did his famous hand sign, saying, "Gotcha!"

_**xXx**_

_And that's the end! This is one serious monster of a one-shot! O.O It took me days to write. If you haven't figured out why I wrote this story with the Japanese names, allow me to briefly explain:_

_In the Japanese version, Judai (Jaden) always said 'Gotcha!' instead of 'That's game!' So this story revolved around his Japanese catch phrase. Understand?_

_Well, this is the ultimate spur-of-the-moment fanfic. Please review and let me know what you thought, but no flames! : )_

**-x-Anime-Queen-2011-x-**

**-o-Mel-o-**

**The song was titled 'Breathless' and it's sung by Cascada. **

**Quick Japanese lesson!**

_In case you didn't understand some of the words I used, here's a quick lesson:_

Nani: What

Hai: Yes

Arigato: Thank you

Baka: Fool/Dumb/Idiot

Gomen: Sorry

Sayonara: Goodbye

Otōto: Brother

Aishiteru: I love you


End file.
